


Threads

by FractalBunny



Series: Voltron Fix-Its [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Character Death Fix, Episode: s08e13 The End Is The Beginning, F/M, Fix-It, not sure if this counts as a fix-it but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: “Where am I?” Allura felt herself breathing, but it was not like before. Her lungs didn’t fill with air, but her chest still heaved up and down. Was she underwater? Had she somehow been launched into space without dying? Was she still in the space between realities? “Anyone? Hello?” She felt a pair of hands take hers, thumbs rubbing into her palms. Her eyes wouldn’t open; she only saw small white dots connected with glowing lines, webbed together into infinity.“Allura.” A familiar voice murmured. “Open your eyes.”





	Threads

“Where am I?” Allura felt herself breathing, but it was not like before. Her lungs didn’t fill with air, but her chest still heaved up and down. Was she underwater? Had she somehow been launched into space without dying? Was she still in the space between realities? “Anyone? Hello?” She felt a pair of hands take hers, thumbs rubbing into her palms. Her eyes wouldn’t open; she only saw small white dots connected with glowing lines, webbed together into infinity.

“Allura.” A familiar voice murmured. “Open your eyes.”

“I-I don’t know how!” She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and she begged her eyelids to open, but they couldn’t. A soft laugh reverberated in front of her, and her face was taken in those same hands.

“I know it’s disorienting, my love. Just relax.” As Allura forced herself to relax, her vision cleared. Her eyes had been open the whole time, she realized; just blinded by the bright lights emanating from alternate realities. She was standing on one of the threads, and felt it bounce under her step as the invisible hands took hers again and led her down the string of lights.

“Who are you?” She asked, tightening her hold on the hands to keep herself from falling. Another laugh sounded, echoing through the multiverse as a warm buzz. The hands pulled her closer, and smooth purple skin started to materialize around the sensation. It traveled up two lithe arms, and formed an entire body draped in robes of golden stardust. A neck and head came to be, and from him sprouted shoulder-length silver hair, parted in the center and falling over pointed ears. His face reappeared as though he’d never left, sharp-toothed grin and all.

“Does that answer your question?” Lotor’s marks of the chosen glowed bright pink-violet, and Allura couldn’t help but embrace him, despite them trying to kill each other the last time they’d shared space. He planted kisses along her forehead and cheeks, making up for lost time as much as he could. Allura pulled back for a moment, resisting every muscle in her body shoving her forward into him.

“You’ve changed your hair.” She picked up a glittery silver lock in her hand and smirked. “I love it.” Lotor took the pins out of her bun, slowly releasing her hair until it hung loose onto her back and chest. Allura, captured by his presence, allowed it to happen without a word.

“I’ve missed you.” Lotor sighed. “I was so blinded by quintessence that I forgot what was right in front of me.” He ran his fingers through her hair and gave her a heartbroken smile. “I’m sorry, Allura. For the sins of my parents and myself.” He looked down at the light dancing beneath their feet, and gave Allura’s hand a squeeze. “Watch. This is my favorite part.” Lotor knelt down and used one of his claws to tear a small hole in the thread. It opened easily, like the skin of an orange, and Lotor brushed the smaller threads composing it out of the way. Allura dropped to her knees next to him and looked into the window.

The two of them, only slightly different in appearance, ran through a field of juniberries. A young girl ran behind, with white hair and lavender skin. She looked almost exactly like Lotor, but with bright blue eyes. Their alternate versions stopped, both out of breath, and turned to embrace the child. Allura felt tears rising to her eyes. Lotor licked the pad of his finger and pressed it to the edge of the window, and as he moved, it sealed up with a trail of gold and silver dust left behind to blow away.

“I hate that I ruined that.” Lotor caressed the surface of the alternate reality. “I can only hope that you forgive me.” Allura stood up and offered her hand, and he rose with her. She nodded, and a tear streamed down her cheek.

“I do.” She sniffled. “It’s not the same without you. We…”

“We were a team.” Lotor looked at the ground. “And I ruined that. But it wasn’t me, Allura, I swear. It was the quintessence taking me over, but...I must take responsibility.” He took a deep breath. “I love you. I must make this right.” His hands grasped the sides of her face. Allura did the same and pulled him in for a kiss. Lotor didn’t strain away or resist; his lips had starved for her for too long.

“I love you too.” Allura whispered.

“Where would you like to be?” Lotor asked.

“Right here.” Allura wrapped her arms around him. “I don’t want to leave you again. I’m sorry I did the first time. We...we could have saved you from the quintessence, we—”

“No.” Lotor pulled back. “I was ruined. And you can’t stay.” His soft smile had morphed into a scowl. “I’m not dragging you down with me again. You’re not ready for this. _So, where would you like to be?_ ” Allura sniffled and wiped away her tears again.

“Home.” She looked up into his eyes, which were fashioned into a deceptive snarl but brimming with tears. “With the others. Shiro, Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, all of them. _Our_ _family_.” That broke Lotor; he dropped to his knees and took her hands in his again, planting kisses against every knuckle.

“Remember me.” He smiled through his tears. “I’ll wait right here until you’re ready to return.” Gold streamed from the tips of his fingers into her palms, and Allura felt it penetrate into her veins. The multiverse spun around her and collapsed in on itself before shooting her along one of the threads, all the way until she punched through the white barrier and landed in the cockpit of the Blue Lion.

The window of time closed again, and Allura felt him whisper a few final words into her ear as he sealed the rift between them.

“Allura?” Another familiar voice, different this time. “Guys, it’s Allura! She’s in the Blue Lion!” It was Lance, pulling her out of her seat and carrying her to a stretcher. She opened her eyes. It was nice to see a friend again. The others surrounded her for just a moment before the Garrison doctors pulled her away.

“Her marks look different.” Pidge commented. It had been at least a few hours; the sun had changed position.

“They look like…” Shiro pursed his lips.

“Lotor’s.” Keith finished the sentence for him.

"I think it's kinda cool." Hunk mused.

“I saw him.” Allura choked out. “He was there. He sent me back.” She tried to sit up, but her head fell back into the pillow. The paladins started all talking at once, mostly celebrating that she was back, but she could only think and feel one thing.

 _I’ll be back for you_.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH UWU I'M SAD sorry this was so short but honestly idk how I'd make it longer 
> 
> Anyways Allura's death peeved me and I thought it would be cool to have some afterlife Lotura!
> 
> Twitter: @CorporisAuratus


End file.
